kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Snaketerious
Height: 84 meters Mass: 78,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat style: Melee Primary attack: Bite Secondary attack: Tail Swipe Primary weapon: Poison Breath, Poison Bite Secondary weapon: Laser Beam, Electric Charged Tail Attacks Energy style: Stamina Overview: Snaketerious has a robotic body to allow it to walk, having had may experiments done on it, he had became perfect for battling against kaiju. Origin: Snaketerious was a regular snake which had experiments done on it to make it perfect for killing kaijus. Even though it has a robotic body to allow it to walk this beast has a mind of its own, making it not obey his creators commands. Bio: Snaketerious was regular snake before scientist caught him and took him to a lab. He did not know what was going on, but whatever it was, it could not be good for him. He slithered around his cage waiting to see what was going to happen to him, so he may strike at the scientist. They finally came to his cage put some sort of liquid inside of him, he felt nothing different so he continued waiting. The next morning he awoke, appearing bigger then yesterday almost to big for his cage. The scientist came and began to transfer him to a much larger cage, well it was more of a cell than a cage. In there they began to do more experiments on him each day, growing bigger also. After a few weeks they opened a door inside his cell which led to some sort of outdoor area with an electric fence. They had stopped doing experiments on him since they let him out of the indoor captivity. After awhile when he was asleep the carefully listed him with a machine into some sort of four legged robotic suit. When he awoke he began to try to get free, receiving some electrical socks from within the suit. After trying to escape for a few hours, he hit the control system within the suit, disallowing the scientists to control him. Getting control of his newly found robotic suit, he began to destroy the research facility, trying to escape. After awhile the defense systems started to attack him, he then managed to activate the laser beam gun and destroyed the defense systems, When he finally escaped and went out to terrorize people, he accidentally destroyed the power core, shutting off the power in the facility. Abilities/Aspects: -Has a laser beam gun within his robotic suit -Rechargeable suit -Poisonous abilities Energy System: Snaketerious energy is generated by electricity the continuously flows through his robotic body, allowing him to use the suit and the powers within it. Range Combat: Snaketerious uses his poison breath to poison his opponents. His suit also contains a laser beam gun to aid him in the range attacks. Grappling: Snaketerious lacks the hands, but still has the head and tail pick enemies up. He also has his poisonous bite to allow him to poison his enemies. Melee Combat: Snaketerious doesn't have that many ranged attacks leaving him to mainly rely on melee attacks. The suit gives him an extra boost in strength to allow him to hit a bit harder after doing a few melee attacks Weaknesses: Snaketerious suit can be damaged to a certain point where it will shut off leaving only the snake part to attack until it powers up again. Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Male kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Fan Made Monsters